Twilight
by Alone-no-more
Summary: STOPPED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this is my fourth or fifth or er 1894920384 story. Hehe! Sorry **_

_**about that, but I've been seriously busy and I stopped fan fiction for **_

_**awhile until I read some stories and I again got excited and so I decided **_

_**to write or attempt to finish a story. Sorry if I disappoint you. Again. **_

_**Well anyway on with the story! Oh and this story was inspired by Twilight.**_

_**Disclaimer: do NOT own Teen Titans.**_

_Italics: _Memory/thought/flashback

Regular: Everything else

* * *

**Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_I must ignore that scent. _

_His scent._

_Or I might ruin everything. _

_Why his, though? Why am I attracted to his scent. His blood scent? There are millions of people that have blood. Why must his stand out? Why must his drive me crazy?_

_I have to stay as far from him as possible. _

_I think I should go with Jinx to the mountains tomorrow and drink what I can._

_So I can control myself around this boy. _

_Yes. I'll tell Jinx at lunch._

_For now I must concentrate on this test._

I stopped thinking about _him_ and what attracts me to him. I, surprisingly, finished the test on time and I answered all the questions. That doesn't mean that he wasn't driving me crazy. Or that I wasn't thinking of ways to attack him. No.

He was all I thought about.

I walked out of the classroom, to my locker, put everything away, walked to the cafeteria, and sat with my "siblings".

My best friend and one of the first people to be adopted into our family was Jinx. She had icy green eyes that pierced right through you. Her hair was dyed pink and she had a fairy type of body. You know. Small, curvy, and very delicate type of features. She's the type of girl that every girl envies and every guy wishes they had. Too bad she's Wally's.

Wally was adopted a year after I was adopted. He's been a brother to me ever since. And he's been a great partner to Jinx ever since. Wally is the funniest person you'll know. Well, when we are at home. Here in school he's serious and he only talks to Jinx, Garth, Terra and me. Wally has blue green eyes and red hair that he spikes up. His best friend is Garth.

Garth is very handsome and the stealer of many girls' hearts. He had unusual dark blue eyes with very black hair. He was adopted right after Wally probably just a couple of months. He is recently taken by Terra.

Terra was the last one to be adopted. She has blonde hair with normal blue eyes. She had that model physique. She's very sporty and very competitive. The only problem with her is that she can't control herself a lot. Good thing she can control herself enough not to attack anybody in school.

Lunch goes by with us just sitting there reading minds or just spacing out.

Right now I'm reading 'his' mind.

Well trying too. I have no idea why I can't read his but everybody else. This is really weird

I turned my eyes to meet his dark green ones.

He immediately blushed as he looked away.

I observed him.

Shaggy brown hair.

Ears kinda pointy.

Strong but not that muscular face.

Lean, not that muscular body.

He is kinda cute.

His green eyes met my dark blue eyes. Now it's my turn to blush. I looked down and then back up to notice he was gone. I decided to get up and leave.

I also decided to skip class and spend time out in the football field behind the bleachers with Jinx and Terra.

I decided to ask them to go hunting tomorrow.

"Can we go hunting tomorrow?" I played with the grass.

"Sure. Why though?" Terra raised a questioning eyebrow. So did Jinx.

"Um." If I tell them what the problem is they'll understand but if I don't Jinx will read my mind and be upset with me that I didn't trust her enough and I would be with bad company. Terra would also be upset.

"Um. Cause there is this um... boy's uh..." I was too embarrassed to spill it out.

"There is this boy's blood that is driving you crazy and you want to go hunting tomorrow to be able to control yourself. Right?" Jinx put a smug face.

"Uh...yes." I looked away.

"Why are you so embarrassed about that?" Terra played with a strand of her hair while staring at me.

"Cause I was never this weak before. Even when I just became. I was always the strongest." I began remembering my past. Terra stared at me. Probably concentrating or looking at the future. I stared back at her face. Inspecting. Her face went from serious to a small smile and then a Ooo face. You know when a person finds out who you like they go "ooo!" and make a certain face. Well that is what Terra had.

"What? Terra what do you know that I don't know?" I narrowed my eyes and lowered my head.

"O, nothing." Terra looked away and snickered.

"Terra." I began glaring. I stood and prepared to chase her but-curse her vampire powers!- she disappeared but I knew she ran fast. Very fast. It looked like she disappeared but she didn't.

"Haha. This was so funny to watch!" Jinx stood and began walking toward the school.

"Coming?" She looked back at me.

I switched my glare to a scowl and walked after Jinx.

Once we entered the building the bell rang. I decided to go to my next class.

Maybe I should have skipped this class.

Yes, I should have. He's sitting right next to me and he's staring. I look away and inch a little to the left. Away from him of course. All of a sudden I feel someone tap me on my shoulder.

I turned to see his face with a small grin. I felt my cheeks blush.

"Yes?" My voice came out annoyed.

Good.

"Uh. I'm Garfield. I'm new. Um, what's your name?" He seemed kinda of embarrassed.

Poor boy.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Roth." I greeted.

I needed to stop. Right now. Or he might get too comfortable and decided to call me his "friend".

"Cool. Is this teacher an ass?" Garfield asked pointing to the teacher.

"Sorta." I looked down and stared at the keyboard. I hated and liked Computer Applications.

Hated, he's here.

Like it, he's here.

"Great. I-" he was interrupted by the teacher's statement of "shutting up or else".

We didn't talk for the rest of the class. He wanted to say something to me when we left but I ran. I pretended I was in a hurry.

Outside in the parking lot I hopped into my car along with Jinx, Terra, Wally, and Garth.

I looked at him before leaving for the last time. He was laughing with his friends. He looked at me and smiled. I pretended I didn't see as I drove away.

Poor boy.

* * *

**A/N:** I read the book Twilight and I fell in love with it. Sorry if it isn't as good as Twilight. But I didn't want to copy the whole story and just put Teen Titans characters. Well hope you like the first chapter. Don't expect a second chapter so soon. I have a lot going on. This is just for fun.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**_Weee! Chapter 2. So far soo good! I can't believe I have the time to even write this introduction. I had a very busy week. And some problems. But I actually found time to write so here goes nothing._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the book Twilight. So sad._**

* * *

**Twilight**

Chapter 2

* * *

I hid behind a tree but I never left my eye on my soon to be dinner. 

He sensed my presence.

He ran.

I chased after it.

Too easy.

Once I finished with my meal I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and left.

I was full and I felt better. Maybe just one more?

No.

That's enough.

I decided to look for Jinx and Terra. That probably took me fifteen minutes. They were feasting so I waited.

Once they finished we ran at the speed of 500 mph to Terra's car.

Yeah, we're weird.

Our drive home my mind wondered of to him. He's been in our school for two months. I've ignored him for two months. And I'm tired of it. I want to talk to him. Why? I don't know. Never have I felt like this.

Never.

This worries me. This feeling. It also pisses me off.

Which is why Monday I'll speak to him.

It's Monday.

He's sitting down right there.

He's looking.

Observing?

All I do is turn and give a small smile.

"Hey." I greet. His ears perk up.

"Hi Rachel." He seems confused. His eyes deep in thought.

I didn't know what to say. I never had a conversation with him. Maybe I should try to read his mind.

Ugh.

Can't get through.

There is something strange about him. Really strange.

I need to know him more.

"What?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked rapidly and answered his question with a simple nothing.

"Ah. Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan I need you two to stay for detention. Since you guys like to spend the time talking maybe we can spend some more time after school. Sound good?" Mr.Pickel demanded.

A growl formed on my chest. Garfield's eyes widened. I turned to face the wall.

I can't let my guard down.

_Jinx? Jinx!?_

_**Yes? What do you want Rachel?**_

_I just got detention so you might want to drive. Pas-_

_**What!?! What do you mean you have detention!? Rachel what happened!?**_

_I'll explain later._

_**No, I'll ask Terra. If it was anything stupid...oh you're so DEAD!**_

_Okay, but pass by Mr.Pickel's classroom to get the keys. I'll be home by four. Tell Victor and Karen not to worry._

_**Alright. Now pay attention in class. Go!**_

I turned my attention back to the computer and typed in my password and began my project.

I can feel his gaze. Questioning... His vibes are irritating. His blood, it still smells sweet.

The bell rings.

I get up and walk to the door only to be held back by somebody.

"Garfield. I would appreciate if you let me go." I didn't meet his gaze.

"I have a few questions for you." Garfield eyed me. I looked into his eyes and nodded. We walked.

"First question is-" I interrupted him before he began.

"Garfield I suggest you ask your question quickly before we arrive to our last class." I warned him. He nodded.

"Why-,"he seemed to think about it,"Why were you always avoiding me? Until today? What made yo-" I interrupted him.

"One question at a time." I ordered while walking.

"Fine. Are you going to answer it?" He raised an eyebrow.

I bit my bottom lip. "Um. I decided to talk to you."

"Why?" He held the door open for me.

"Just... because." I looked up at him.

He knew there was more to it. I can see it. His questioning curious eyes.

Thank god he didn't ask me "why".

"Oh." I nodded at his response and sat on the lab table.

"Alright. Class. Today we are dissecting frogs! Don't worry they're dead..." The teacher kept babbling on. I looked at Garfield.

He seemed nervous. He was cracking his knuckles. Then he wiped them on his jeans.

Cracked his knuckles.

Wiped them on his jeans.

Played with his fingers.

Wiped his hands on his jeans.

I could tell he was nervous. I held in a giggle.

It got worse.

The teacher placed the dead frog on the silver plate and made Garfield pin the legs and arms down. While doing what he was told Garfield fainted.

"Oh no." the teacher tapped his chin.

While the teacher was trying to get the fainted Garfield up on the chair I looked at my frog. Moments later somebody taps my shoulder. I look up. To my horror it was... Mark.

He gave a "seductive" smile. Well...tried.

"Hey Rae. What cha' doing?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

My eye twitched.

"Um. Mark. My name is Rachel. And if you haven't noticed I was looking at the frog." How I would do anything to at least attack him.

You know...scare him.

"Hm. What are you doing later? Cause I thought-"

"Mark. I don't want to go out with you. I don't want anything to do with you. _Please_ leave me alone." I rubbed my temples. I was getting a head ache. If this boy didn't stop soon...

"Fine Rachel. Avoid me now. But sooner or later you shall beg for me!" He turned around.

Once again my eye twitched.

Mark was a very weird boy. Well, weird to me. Other girls like him. He's on the swim team and he's the second smartest student. He has black spiky hair and honey brown eyes. He's okay but not enough for me to admire.

"Oh..what happened?" I heard Garfield's weak voice. I looked at him and gave a small smile.

"You fainted when you saw the dead frog." He blushed as I announced my sentence.

"Uh. Hehe. I get nervous around dead animals. That's why I'm a vegetarian." Garfield gave a goofy smile.

He looked..._cute_.

"You're a vegetarian?" That definitely surprised me.

"Yup. I don't like the idea of eating animals." Garfield frowned.

"Then you'd hate me. I like meat." Especially raw meat drowned in fresh blood.

Mmm.

"It's okay. Although, I never see you eat at lunch. Why?" Garfield frowned deeper.

"I-" Thank Bob the teacher told us to be quiet.

We didn't talk until detention. I was hoping he forgot about his question but he didn't. Once he sat down he asked me again.

"Why don't you eat lunch?" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"ALRIGHT! No talking! This is detention! Garfield sit on the other side of the room. Or else." The teacher glared at us.

Garfield scowled and walked to the other side.

The silence was peaceful. It gave me time to think.

_What if he finds out? I can't let him get too close. But I want him too. I want him to get to know me. Maybe become...friends. Would that be bad?_

_Would I have to tell him?_

_Maybe this was a mistake?_

_But why do I feel great talking to him? Why do I feel alright interacting with him instead of feeling betrayal. _

_What if I am betraying my family?_

_I'll have to talk to Vic and Karen._

_Garfield._

"Alright you guys are dismissed!" He blocked the door way and narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm watching you two. You two are in my list." He moved away and glared. I rolled my eyes when I was out of view.

There was silence between us two as we walked down the hall. It was so quiet that I could hear the rain pouring outside.

Great now I have to go home in the rain. Hopefully no one will see me run.

"Why?" His voice startled me.

"Why, what?" I asked even though I knew what he was talking about.

"Why don't you eat at lunch time?"

How can such a simple question be so difficult to answer?

"Um. I'm not hungry at that time" I looked into his eyes to see if he believed me.

He did.

But...

There still was a little of curiosity.

We reached the parking lot.

"Yeah. I have to go. Bye Garfield." I waved good bye.

"No. I'll take you. If you want." His eyes looked...hopeful?

"No thanks." I gave a small smile. I felt bad but if we were alone...who knows what could happen.

I walked away.

Once I was out of view I ran home.

I opened the door only to be met by very angry vampires.

"Uh. Hello." I gave a shy smile as I was glared down.

* * *

**I was so excited while writing this!**

**Please Read and Review and thanks to the first reviewer. If you like this chapter it's dedicated you. If you didn't ... I'm really sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

My puppy died. That's why it took so long to update. So please read and review.

Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; can my life get any worse?

* * *

**Twilight**

Chapter 3

* * *

I looked at his sleeping form.

He seemed in peace. Even though his body was thrown everywhere in twisted type form.

This made me giggle.

He stirred.

I kept quiet

"…mom…NO!.. DAD!...leave….my….parents…alone!..." A tear slipped down his cheek as he twisted and turned.

I hid behind the dark in case he woke up.

He stopped.

I kept staring at him. My gazed never leaving his deformed looking body.

Memories of the past week entered my mind. Garfield was a very nice person. Since he was the only human being I have talked too. He seems to try anything to make me laugh. Sadly, it works. It seems to me he completes his goal by making me smile, even if it's a small one.

A smile graced my face.

He hasn't even tried to make me smile and here I am smiling.

He's affecting me. In a good way.

_Flashback:_

_"Rachel. Rachel. I'm talking to you Rachel.__" Victor became angrier by the second._

_I looked down,"yes?" _

_"What happened?" _

_I didn't respond._

_"Rachel."_

_"Nothing.__ I just got in trouble." I put my book bag down and crossed my__ arms._

_"I don't care about that. I want to know what happened between you and the boy." Karen stood by Victor's side and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"Calm down honey." Karen placed her head on his shoulder as she stared at me pleadingly. I sighed as my arms dropped._

_"Nothing is going on. Nothing will go on. I promise you that. He's just a person whom I have talked to a couple of times. I promise I won't disappoint you." I walked away._

_End Flashback_

_I promised._

_So why am I here?_

_Why am I standing here, looking at the boy I'm not supposed to communicate with, and I'm not with the rest of my 'famil__y' playing a good game of base__ball._

I kept thinking to myself why I am being so stupid.

Why I couldn't keep my promise.

I looked at his face once again. Again, memories of our moments popped into my head. This time I didn't smile but felt ashamed.

How did I let things get so far? We were just supposed to talk, that's it. Nothing was supposed to go on. Nothing.

But, I don't think I'll be able to not talk to him.

Not now.

But I have to.

I must keep my promise.

XxX

Two weeks passed.

Since… you know.

He seemed upset at first-for four days- but then he shrugged it off. Maybe it was because of the new student.

Dena.

She's a a five foot five black haired, green eyed girl. She has a pointy turned up nose and full lips. Basically she's gorgeous. No wonder Garfield forgot about me.

I walked into the cafeteria going straight to my table. I didn't feel like pretending I was gonna eat. I sat next to Wally. He placed his arms around my shoulders and around Jinx's.

"Hey Rachel." He patted my shoulder. I glared at his hand but he didn't take it off. I sighed as I looked around to cafeteria. My eyes landed on 'his' table.

He was staring at Dena. Both were blushing.

I felt a tinge of anger as I kept looking.

"Someone seems jealous." Wally smugged his face up. Jinx held in a giggle. Terra and Garth smiled lightly.

I death glared Wally.

"Wally, dear brother. I suggest that you shut up before I kill you. Permanently." I crossed my arms as I looked back at Garfield. He looked up at me.

Both our eyes met but neither of us reacted.

I felt hurt. No smile. Not even a wave.

I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

_'Where are you going?' Jinx asked me.( through my head of course)_

_'Library.' I simply replied._

_'You OK?' Terra chipped in._

_'Not sure.' I pushed open the doors of the library._

_'OK. See you later.' Both said at the same time._

I sniffed the air. His scent was here. I ignored it. I barely took a step when I felt someone grab my wrist.

I turned around to meet green eyes. Dark green eyes.

"Garfield?" I was surprised.

"Hi Rachel. Long time no talk." Garfield smiled, but it was fake.

I crossed my arms as I felt anger rise through me. I smelled his blood getting hotter as I walked away ignoring his callings.

He smelled wonderful.

_I could bite him._

_Just one taste of his blood. That's all. Oooh. The more he gets angrier. The more appetizing._

I smiled evilly as I led him to a far away part of the library.

"Rachel." He yelled.

"Yes?" I sounded evil.

He didn't seem to notice.

"Rachel wait up." He seemed angry.

Images of what I wanted to happen popped into my head. I loved it.

_'RACHEL!'Jinx yelled in my thoughts._

_'STOP! Don't do it Rachel!' Terra yelled._

_"Rachel calm down.' Garth ordered me._

_'Either you stop now or I'll stop you.' Wally scolded me._

_'Think about Vic.' Jinx whispered._

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I couldn't do that to Victor. But his blood was smelling so good.

But Garfield wasn't worth making Vic's hard work go to waste. The thoughts stopped.

"Rachel. What is wrong with you?" Garfield turned me around.

I became angry at his sudden movement.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. No one would be able to hear us.

Garfield frowned.

"Rachel, what's wrong? One day you're talking to me the next you ignore me? Do I scare you? Cause if I do tell me." He placed both hands on my shoulder.

I looked up his dark green eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. Sorry about that. And yes, you do scare me." I look away as I bite my lower lip.

He makes a funny face. "Nothing is wrong? I scare you? There is something wrong. And why do I scare you." He dropped his arms as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I sigh. "You never asked for details. So I didn't bother answering."

"Well, now I am." He looked pretty serious. His scent was intoxicating.

"Nothing is wrong…just that…um. I can't tell you. It's kinda like a secret." I rubbed my left arm.

"A secret? Like a secret crush?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

I smile.

"Sorry, but no." I tap his shoulder lightly. He shivers.

"Rachel..why are you always so cold?" he asks.

My eyes widen a tinge as I bring my arm back.

"Because I'm cold." I step back. He raises an eyebrow.

"Mmhm. Because your cold. Does you being cold all the time have something to do with your 'secret'?" he asked. I nodded.

He was silent for awhile.

"Your so weird." He smiles.

I don't find that funny.

In fact I humph and walk away.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rae! I'm sorry." He ran after me.

I didn't stop.

I walked out of the library with him running along with me.

"Rachel!" I grab his arm and throw him in the custodian closet.

"Garfield! Shhh!" I glare at him.

"Why did you run out like that?" he asked with worry lingering in his voice.

"But I didn't mean it." He placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him. I quickly tore my face away.

His blood was too close to my mouth.

"Well, now you know not to say that to me." I crossed my arms.

He stared at me.

"Rachel why can't you tell me your secret." His eyes were full of curiosity.

"Because I can't." he made a face.

"Sorry." I looked down.

He lifted my head again.

"What if I get to now you better? You know become best friends?" he smiled.

I shook my head.

"Garfield, it's better if we don't become friends." Saw his eyes sadden.

"Wh-why?" he looked desperate.

"Because I don't want you t get hurt. There are somethings that are better left unknown." I tried explaining but he kept begging and complaining.

"Garfield if I let you drive me home will you shut up?" I looked at his confused face.

"But you just said it would be better off not to become friends or get too close. Now you want me to drive you home. I don't get you Rachel." Garfield frowned.

I smiled.

"I said it's be better if we don't become friends. But I never said I don't want to be your friend." This earned me a smile from him. The smile that I love.

"Of course I can drive you home."

I smiled as the bell rang and we both went our separate ways.

Something inside me told me not to have let him talk to me again.

But a greater part of me wanted him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4._**

**_Um._**

**_Okay, I'm responding to a review that I received. Well, I'm trying to not get EVERYTHING from Twilight. But Rachel's eyes did turn from purple to black. All the vampires do. But since it's in her pov I couldn't describe it. All the vampires have normal eye colors...well..normal as they can be but they change into black. To answer your other question: They are '17'[[I put quotes because of the vampires. all except for Victor and Karen they are '30'. They are in their third year of High School._**

**_Please review. This is the last chapter I'm posting until I get more reviews because I need to know if you people want it to go on. If not, why am I writing this for?_**

**_Anyway on with the disclaimer._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... Geez._**

**Twilight**

Chapter 4

Why me, Rachel Roth, is sitting in _his_ car and not killing Garfield Logan is beyond me. How come I'm not punching his face in surprises me. Cause what he did is something I will never, ever forgive him

"Rachel please speak to me! I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it." He kept driving put quickly looked at me.

I kept my angry, stoic face.

I wasn't ready to let him off that easy.

"Pleeeeaaaasssssssssssse!" Garfield pouted. I looked out my window and ignored him.

**Flashback:**

Rachel was walking towards Garfield's car when he saw him talking to Dena.

Of course Rachel being the polite person she was didn't interrupt. Instead she listened in. Like I said polite. Polite enough not to interrupt.

"Gar wanna come over right now?" Dena touched her shoulder lazily.

"Sorry. I'd love to but I promised Rachel that I'd drive her home." Garfield grabbed her hand in his.

Rachel growled lightly.

"Maybe next time?" He pouted playfully.

Dena nodded.

"Whose Rachel?" Her face went from day dreamy to confused.

"Um. This girl in my two classes. She's really cool. You probably saw her. She sits with her family at lunch. You know the pale ones."

Rachel walked a little closer ready to interrupt any moment it got ugly.

"Oh that creep?" Dena made a face.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Rachel Roth was never called a creep. Not infront of her at least. Not like Dena said in front of her but it was close. She hoped Garfield would defend her.

"Yeah. I guess they kinda are." Garfield shrugged again.

Rachel couldn't believe it. Garfield was supposedly her 'friend'. He shouldn't have supported Dena! He should have defended her. How could he do that to her?!

"Kinda? You mean they are creepy. Especially that Rachel girl. So, do you still want-" she stopped when she saw Rachel looking at her.

Dena's eyes down casted as she realized Rachel heard the whole thing. Rachel's eyes were burning with anger which is why instead of a smug smile Dena looked away.

Garfield turned to look at Rachel. He was in shock too.

"R-Rachel. Um... it's not what it looks...er sounds like." Rachel rolled my eyes at his comment and just walked the other way. She felt him run after her.

"Rachel! Really, I'm sorry." Rachel looked away not wanting to hear anything. She just walked to his car and waited for him to open the door.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Um Rachel your gonna have to tell me where you live. Cause right now I'm driving to my house since I don't know where you live. So, please tell me where you live." I sighed to myself realizing I would have to talk to him.

So, I did. First I gave him the directions. While I was giving them to him I looked into his eyes to see a sparkle. He was glad he was talking to me.

But, I wasn't ready to forgive him.

Then I went back to silence.

"Rachel, your getting quite again." Garfield's voice was sad but playful. I played with my hair as he kept insisting.

He insisted some more... and more. He insisted some more.

Until finally I turned around on my seat and yelled. I yelled at him hard.

"YOU WANT ME TO TALK?!?! FINE! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK HOW UNFAITHFUL OF A FRIEND YOU ARE TO ME! HOW YOU CAN STAB ME IN THE BACK WHEN WE ONLY KNEW EACH OTHER FOR A WHILE! HOW YOU CAN MAKE ME FEEL STUPID FOR TRUSTING YOU! THERE I TALKED!" I was still seething with anger when I finished my yelling.

His face had hurt written all over it.

Well, he wanted me to talk, so I did.

Like the saying goes: Be careful what you wish for.

But does Gar stop there...no! He keeps going.

"Rachel... I already told you I didn't mean it! I was... I was..." He seemed to look for the right words.

I knew why he said those things.

He said those things because he likes Dena. He really likes her.

"You were distracted by Dena. That's why you said those things. Because you like her." I looked at him to see if my hypothesis was right.

And indeed it was.

You can tell by the expression on his face that he really did like her. And I knew she liked him back. Her thoughts give it all away. He likes her..she likes him.

Why, does it hurt to know that though?

How come just by thinking of them being together made me feel a huge pang in my heart. I've never felt like this before.

Never.

I didn't like this feeling.

Not one bit.

"Yes, Rachel, I do like her. A lot. But... even though I really like her...I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry." He looked into my eyes while he said those words. In his eyes, I could tell he really ment it.

No lies.

Nothing.

I smiled at him.

"I forgive you. Now pay attention to the rode." I let out an airy laugh as he blushed and looked away.

I realized that I couldn't stay mad with Garfield.

XxXxX

Once Garfield dropped me off I placed my things on the porch of the house and ran northwest.

I was going to my favorite place. It was a hidden meadow that no else knows about. Only I know about it.

Just me.

I love going there to think about anything. There it was just me and nature.

But, while I was nearing the meadow something didn't feel right. I ran faster to check out what was wrong.

When I arrived, everything was different.

All of a sudden everything was gloomy, like in a horror movie. The sun wasn't shining nor was there warmth.

A couple of seconds later something caught my nose.

Blood.

It smelled like blood. Fresh blood. I followed the scent .

The smell was strong when I reacher a moving bush behind these big trees. I hoped it was a fox eating it's prey or something. But when I pulled back the branches a gasp escaped my lips.

There lay a dead squirrel with all it's insides showing the world. The face was completely bitten off so you can see it's scalp. The intestines where hanging off it's torn body. It was a very disgusting sight to any human but to me it was pleasing. it actually looked delicious. But that's not why I gasped. I gasped because there , devouring the poor dead squirrel, was a girl my age with red hair.

I could tell she was a newborn by the way she desperately sucked and ate the blood out of the squirrel.

Her eyes looked up to see who disturbed her and only met mine. The girl's eyes were black with a thin line of red circling it. She was definitely hungry and that squirrel seemed like it wasn't helping on filling her up. She looked like she could eat ten more squirrels and still have room for more.

"Who are you?" She hissed. "What do you want!?"

I bent down keeping my eyes on hers.

"I'm Rachel, another like your kind. I just wanted to see what the commotion was all about." I sat next to her.

She looked at me, probably still uncertain whether to trust me.

So, I got up and jumped up to hang on the tree and pulled myself up so now I was sitting on the branch.

I felt my eyes turn black as I smelled another squirrel nearby. I looked up to find it staring at me. Without it knowing my teeth already grabbed it by the neck until there was a painful snap. I looked down to see her still looking at me. I jumped of the branch and gave her the squirrel as I started eating the one she killed.

The girl wasted no time and began sucking all the blood out of the squirrel. She impatient when the blood didn't come out fast enough so she ripped it up into shreds and ate.

Time went by with us hunting together so she can trust me. This is what Vic and Karen did to me. And it worked on her too.

"So, what's your name?" I asked sucking on an animal's bone.

She licked the blood that was trailing down her chin.

"Kori. Kori Anders."


End file.
